O novo sócio do papai
by Ami-Nekozawa
Summary: Sasuke foi informado,sobre a chegada do filho,de um sócio estrangeiro de seu pai.Mas por obra do destino,Sasuke conhece Uzumaki Naruto,um estranho que lhe chamou a atenção,só que ele não esperavá que ele,era o novo sócio de seu pai.Fic U.A Yaoi Sasu/Naru
1. Um encontro inusitado

**Avisos **

**¹**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**²**Essa fic e yaoi se não gosta então não leia

**³**Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, o que quer dizer que e simplesmente feita para entretenimento

casal Sasu/Naru pode ter outros.

**summary:**Sasuke foi informado,sobre a chegada do filho de um sócio estrangeiro de seu por obra do destino,Sasuke conhece Uzumaki Naruto,um estranho que lhe chamou a atenção,só que ele não esperavá que ele era o novo sócio de seu U.A Yaoi Sasu/Naru

_**O novo sócio do papai**_

__

__

_Capítulo 1- Um encontro inusitado_

__

__

-_Senhor Uchiha_,chegamos. - Falou o motorista apontando para o aeroporto de _Nova York_.

Sasuke apenas desceu do luxuoso carro preto,onde o motorista tiravá as bagagens do porta mala.O homem levavá as malas enquanto Sasuke faziam o _check-in_,e mostrava o Passaporte a atendente.

Sasuke Sentou-se em uma das poltronas confortáveis do aeroporto,o motorista já havia deixado as malas com a companhia aérea que se encarregaria de tudo,o que restavá a ele era esperar.

"_Já está quase na hora_" - Olhou no relógio.- "_Logo estarei finalmente em casa_". - O moreno foi despertado do seus pensamentos com o toque de seu celular,enfio a mão no bolso pegou o celular,olhou para o número no identificador de chamadas,sem muita vontade de atender mas por fim decidiu-se.

-Mochi Mochi! - Disse sem nenhuma animação.

-Olá,_meu querido ototo_.- Ironizou - Está com _saudades_?

-Pra dizer a verdade,não estou com saudades _suas_! - Falou irritado.

-Vejo que como sempre,continua um amor de pessoa,_Sasu-chan_. - Provocou o Uchiha maior.

-Itachi! Não me chame de _Sasu-chan _! - Sasuke tentou não transparecer sua irritação. - E acho que você não me ligou,só para perguntar como estou não é? - Perguntou o Uchiha menor emanando sarcasmo.

-Sasuke estou impressionado com sua _dedução_. - Zombou - Mas respondendo sua pergunta,na verdade não.

-E então?

-Hoje,vai chegar o filho do dono de uma empresa estrangeira,e um futuro investidor da _Uchiha Corporation_,então Oto-san,me pediu para avisar que terá uma reunião assim que você chegar no _Japão_.

-Hunf. - Resmungou. - Ah que horas vai ser?

-Hoje as 8 horas da noite. - Falou com preoculpação. -Você vai conseguir chegar a tempo?

-Eu acho que sim. - Respondeu Sasuke -"_Se não tiver nenhum atraso no vôo_" - Pensou.

-Certo Ototo. - Advertiu - Em nenhuma hipótese se atrase,Oto-san está,me enchendo sobre isso,ele quer que tudo saia perfeito,essa é a chance da Uchihas Coporation,dominar o mercado estrangeiro!

-Tá entendi - Falou simplesmente.

-Tchau estou contando com você Ototo,vê se não estraga tudo!

-Não se preocupe Itachi nãe é preciso,_você me ensinar a fazer meu trabalho! - _Falou irritado. - Tchau. - Desligou o celular colocando o no bolso passou a mão em seus cabelos nervosamente. - "_Hunf! Mas essa agora,tudo depende desse sócio,isso tem que ser perfeito, Merda!_". - Sasuke foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz da atendente.

-_Informamos aos passageiros da_ companhia _**Japan Airlines**__,que o vôo 135 de primeira classe,saída do aeroporto de__** Nova York **__sem escalas,para o__** Japão **__terá atraso de __**uma hora**__,por desfavoráveis condições climáticas,nós da Japan Airlines pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno_.

"_Maldição_" - Pensou o moreno. - _Isso só pode ser brincadeira. _- Murmurou.

-Ei! -Chamou alguém ao seu lado,o Uchiha não havia percebido sua presença,virou-se para ver quem o incomodava,deparou-se com uma figura bem inusitada,devia ter sua idade,era loiros,olhos tão azuis quanto o céu,mesmo sentando Sasuke pode perceber que ele era mais baixo,devia ter no máximo 1,70 .Vestia roupa informais contrastando com a suas próprias,pois Sasuke estavá em um clássico terno preto ao contrario do loiro ao seu lado que usava uma roupa de uma cor chamativa,uma blusa laranja,uma calça jeans azul e um ténis da mesma cor da blusa,e Sasuke não pode deixar de notar suas peculiares marcas nas bochechas,três riscos de cada lado que o faziam lembrar um Kitsune,Agora tirava os fones de ouvido. -Você escutou o que disseram sobre o vôo 'tte bayo?

O Uchiha não pode deixar de se surpreender aquele loiro,ele parecia ser incrivelmente... _Idiota_.

-Disseram que o vôo vai ter atraso de uma hora.

-Ah! - Gritou estridente o loiro. -O vôo está atrasado 'tte bayo! - Choramingou o loiro enquanto todos os focos pareciam voltar-se para o loiro e Sasuke que estavá ao seu lado.

-_Dobe_,pare de gritar! - Falou o moreno.

-Quem você chamou de dobe?Seu _TEME! _- Gritou.

-Hunf! -Sasuke deu a conversa por encerada,ele não pretendia ter uma briga justamente no aeroporto. - "_Esse....Esse dobe,quem ele pensa que é ? E o pior,é que eu quase perdi minha calma,normalmente eu ignoraria mais eu não consegui Hunf! e agora está ele sentado na poltrona emborrado e eu...eu estou me sentido mal por ter ..por ter gritado com ele,isso é estranho_"

-Desculpe. - Falou Sasuke em um tom quase inaudivél para o loiro emborrado na poltrona.

-Você tá falando comigo 'tte bayo?

-Eu errrh... estou eu queria te dizer...errh...pedir. - Sasuke tentavá ao máximo engolir o orgulho _Uchiha_. - _Desculpas_.

-Tudo bem! - O loiro sorriu e Sasuke se perguntou em pensamentos se havia sorriso mais belo que esse. - Desculpe-me por te chamar de_ Teme_! - Sorriu novamente e Sasuke deu seu famoso sorriso de canto.

"_Isso é realmente estranho,eu conheci alguém em alguns minutos que me fez perder a paciência que nem mesmo Itachi consegue,que faz Uchiha Sasuke pedir desculpas,D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A-S e me fez S-O-R-R-I-R." _- Pensou Sasuke até que foi tirado de seus pensamento novamente pela voz da atendente do aeroporto.

-_Informamos a todos os passageiros do vôo 135de primeira classe da companhia __**Japan Airlines**__,acaba de pousar em que já pode ser feito o embarque na plataforma um,e pedimos desculpas pelos transtornos._

O moreno encaminhou-se para o saguão onde era o embarque,olhou tudo ele não estava lá.

***

Sasuke já havia embarcado no avião seria uma viajem longa,e cansativa,estava sentado na poltrona do corredor,olhou novamente o local a procura dele,isso estavá realmente esquisito,por que estava se importando tanto com ele?Mal o conhecia,talvez nunca mais o veria,então por que estavá triste com essa idéia?Ele não sabia.

Em cinco minutos o avião ia decolar,pareciam que todos já estavam em seus lugares bem,a não ser um acento na frente e outro que se encontrava no seu lado permanecia vazio.

- _E proibido fumar,as saídas estão localizadas no fundo, a porta dianteira,e a esquerda á mascaras de oxigénio localizadas á cima do acentos e os salva vidas estão localizados de baixo do acentos_. -A aeromoça mostravá os procedimetos de vôo enquanto de relance olhava-o.

"_Oferecida_" - Pensou Sasuke enquanto desviavá o olhar para a janela.

***

-A Senhora vai demorar_ muito_? -Perguntou o loiro enquanto olhou no relógio. - Estou_ atrasado_,eu tenho que pegar _aquele vôo_!

-Está tudo certo! - Falou a funcionaria do aeroporto entregado o _Passaporte_- Pode embarcar avisaremos ao pessoal do controle para não decolarem o avião ainda.

-Certo!Obrigado 'tte bayo! -Sorriu o loiro para a funcionaria enquanto encaminhava-se para o saguão de embarque.

***

A aeromoça já havia feito todos o procedimentos de segurança,mas o avião ainda permanecia em solo,então olhou destraido para a janela do avião novamente e pode perceber alguém correndo nas escadas,será que era ele?não pode ver direito.A aeromoça abriu a porta do avião enquanto a pessoa entrava.

Sim era realmente ele,estava ofegante,todos os passageiro o encaravam,enquanto ele sorria sem graça com a mão na nuca,passava pelo corredor procurando o seu acento a poltrona _**3 A.**_Era a poltrona do meu lado.

-E acho que o meu lugar é aqui! - Informou o loiro enquanto sentava no lugar perto da janela. -Desculpe,eu nem me apresentei,Uzumaki Naruto! - O loiro estendeu a mão.

-Uchiha Sasuke -cumprimentou.

"_Uchiha,por que me parece familiar?_" - Pensava o loiro. "_Deve ser conhecidência_"

***

Itachi e Fagaku estavá na imensa sala de reuniões da presidência da _Uchiha Corporation_.

-Itachi! - Falou Fagaku em voz de comando.

-Sim Oto-san?

-Você avisou a Sasuke da _reunião_?

-Sim,ele já deve estar a caminho.

-Certo nada pode dar errado,esse investimento é uma grande oportunidade de expandir ainda mais a empresa.

-Entendo.

-Itachi falei com _Namikaze Minato _ele me pediu que alguém fosse buscar o filho dele,de acordo com ele já faz muito tempo que seu filho não vem ao Japão.

-Tudo bem Oto-san.

-E as reservas do hotel dele você conseguiu?

-Eu ainda não sei,pedi pra secretaria do Sasuke para fazer isso,acho que Sakura deve estar providenciando.

***

- _Olá a todos os passageiros,agora estaremos decolando,por favor coloquei os cintos _- A aeromoça informava enquanto o avião levantava vôo.

Sasuke olhou de relance o loiro ao seu lado ele parecia apreensivo até que o avião estabilizou,Agora Sasuke o olhava discretamente enquanto ele olhava pela janela do avião. O loiro virou-se pra ele e Sasuke tentou não se perder naqueles intensos olhos azuis céu,eles pareciam tão puros.

-Você viaja muito? - O loiro perguntou para puxar conversa como hiperativo que era não gostava muito da ideia de ficar em silêncio o tempo todo e também havia outro motivo,queria conhecer mais esse misterioso homem ao seu lado,que de alguma maneira que Naruto não sabia responder ao certo lhe despertava _curiosidade_.

-Sim. -Sasuke respondeu simplesmente.-Pelo jeito você não viaja muito de avião não é?

-É tão percepitivél _assim_? - O loiro perguntou fazendo bico.

-Na verdade_,sim_! - Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto.

-Por quê? - Perguntou curioso.

-Digamos que da pra ver que quando o avião estavá prestes a decolar você fechou os olhos. - Respondeu como se fala-se o obvio.

-Ah sim. - Riu o loiro - Eu nem tinha percebido!

"_O sorriso dele e realmente lindo_" - Pensou Sasuke enquanto olhava o loiro pelo canto dos olhos. - "_Eu tenho que para de pensar nisso_"

***

- Sakura. -Chamou Itachi atrás dela - Você já confirmou as reservas do _hotel_?

-Bem,Senhor Uchiha eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo! - Respondeu á rósea em um sorriso forçado,pois _Uchiha Itachi _conseguia ser muito _ameaçador _com o olhar.

-Ótimo estarei esperando isso na _minha_ _sala_. - Ordenou Itachi em um tom ameaçador,e Sakura engoliu a seco.

-Si..im Senhor. - Gaguejou nervosa,enquanto Itachi fechava a porta do escritório.

De uma coisa Sakura tinha certeza á primeira e que Uchiha Itachi era um _sádico _e conseguia ser muito mais _intimidador _do que seu chefe Uchiha Sasuke e outra,era que seu emprego dependia disso,e tudo por causa da Ino secretária de Itachi,por sair de folga,_ justamente hoje _e deixar todos o _problemas _que não eram poucos com ela.

-A porquinha me _paga_! - Murmurou enquanto pegava o telefone. - Mochi Mochi! Ai é do _Hotel Parque Hyatt Tóquio_?

-_Sim.__- Falava uma voz feminina que devia ser recepcionista do hotel._

_-_É que eu gostaria de fazer uma reserva pra _hoje._

_-__Para hoje__? - _Perguntou a mulher.

_-_Sim!

_-__E que não tereiquartos disponíveis__! - A mulher falou em um tom de desculpas._

_-_Tudo bem!Obrigada. - Desligou o telefone_._

_"Mais essa agora,vou ligar para outros hotéis cinco estrelas." - Pensou a rósea enquanto discava outro número._

_- _Mochi Mochi! É do hotel _Hilton?_

_-_Sim.

-É que eu gostaria de fazer uma reserva pra _hoje._

_-__Desculpe Senhora,não á vagas disponivéis! _

-Afinal o que está _acontecendo_?É o segundo hotel que eu ligo e _Não tem quartos disponíveis. - _Falou a rósea irritada_._

-_Bem senhora,deve ser com certeza por causa do congresso_. - A mulher falou em um tom educado.

- Congresso? - Perguntou Sakura surpresa.

-_Sim,é que essa semana vai haver um congresso de médicos,e provavelmente a Senhora não vai achar nenhuma vaga disponíveis nos hotéis agora_.

-Tudo bem obrigada,Tchau. - Sakura desligou o telefone,respirou fundo tentando se acalmar sem sucesso. - Eu estou _definitivamente _á um passo da _fila dos desempregados_. - Murmurou. - Bem isso e melhor do que me espera,quando falar isso a _Itachi. - A imaginação de Sakura aflorou,agora ela podia ver claramente,Uchiha Itachi com chifres enquanto á manda-va pro purgatório. - É realmente a fila dos desempregados não e tão ruim assim! _

_-_Sakura. - Chamou a última voz que Sakura queria ouvir naquele _momento _em especial,Sakura entrou na sala,Itachi estavá sentado na confortável poltrona enquanto voltavá seu olhar a ela.

-Si..im se..enhor Uchiha.- Gaguejou Sakura

- Já confirmou as reservas?

-Bem senhor é que houve um _imprevisto_. - Itachi olhou de relance á Sakura,e Sakura sentiu suas pernas congelarem. - Vai haver um congresso e ao que parece,não a nenhum quarto disponível.

-Você está me dizendo que_ não fez as reservas_? - Perguntou Itachi em um tom de voz calmo e pausado mais que mostravá irritação.

-Sim _senhor_. - Assentiu Sakura.

***

O vôo estavá sendo calmo,Sasuke podia afirma que só o que mudavá era a compania do seu lado um loiro de olhos azuis chamado _Uzumaki Naruto_.

-Né Sasuke? - O loiro falava de sua vida e Sasuke se perguntou se tinha gente que confiasse tanto em um desconhecido como_ ele_,o loiro parecia ingénuo afinal,mal o conhecia,ele podia ser qualquer coisa,mas o loiro parecia confiar,por que falavá de algumas coisas,conversavá sobre onde ambos já tinham viajado e etc...Mas estranhamente tudo ficou em silêncio Sasuke virou-se para o loiro do seu lado ele estavá dormindo não era surpresa que o loiro estivesse dormindo afinal passou metade do vôo o que impressionou era seu sono leve,Sasuke podia afirma com toda a certeza que o loiro parecia até infantil dormindo. O rosto do loiro virou-se mais para onde estava Sasuke,mas o loiro continuava dormindo,mas agora seu rosto estavá mais próximo do de Sasuke e por um momento,Sasuke não fazia uma besteira.

"_O Deus eu não sou gay!Isso deve ser só abstinência de sexo o algo do tipo_"- Sasuke tentava achar uma resposta plausível para aquilo. "_Deve ser_!" - Olhou o loiro do lado mais uma vez - "_Eu não sou Gay,eu não sou Gay_"-Sasuke repetia isso como um mantra mental.

O loiro se mexeu mais uma vez,enquanto dormia,encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke,a atitude normal a ser feita era acorda-lo,mas Sasuke sabia que não estavá mais nos parâmetros "_Normais_" lutou contra sua imaginação para que não trabalha-se á todo o vapor,em pensamentos pervetidos com o loiro. "_O Deus eu não sou gay"._

_**Continua....**_

____

_-_

____

_Já deu pra perceber que a Sakura vai sofrer um poquinho "hahahahha" * Risadas Malignas*_

_bem peço desculpas por qualquer erro de português que possa aparecer sempre escapa um ¬¬_

_e por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review**_

_achou chato mande __**review**_

_achou legal mande __**review**_

_quer que eu me exploda mande __**review**_

_por um mundo melhor mande __**review**__ =3_


	2. O Sócio está chegando!

_**O novo sócio do papai**_

________________

___________

_Capítulo 2 - O Sócio está chegando! _

_____________

_______

Tudo parecia tranquilo para Sasuke,digamos se não fosse por um porém,o loiro do seu lado que dormia em total despreoculpação em seu ombro,mas a questão principal,justamente não era essa,e sim,os tais pensamentos e impulsos contraditórios que tediam a agir,mesmo que naquele momento não fosse muito bom que isso acontece-se.

O pior era os olhares das aeromoças,no normal,Sasuke acharia que era só mais um grupo de mulheres "_Irritantes"_ que o encarava para ver qual dava, em cima primeiro _dele_.Mas naquele momento não era algo "_normal_" Na verdade dês que conheceu Uzumaki Naruto,sua vida ficou de cabeça pra baixo,tudo isso em menos de 24 hrs.

Sasuke olhou de relance as aeromoças que ainda conversavam animadas,Sasuke prestou atenção no que elas falavam,não que isso fosse de muita importância a ele. Depois de um tempo Sasuke percebeu que os olhares delas eram dirigidos a ele e ao loiro que dormia no seu ombro,apesar de estarem longe,Sasuke conseguia perceber através de _leitura labial_,que não precisava ser de um "_especialista" _divido ao fato de ser evidente as bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes das aeromoças que falavam.

-Que _kawaii_ eles são um_ casal_! - Falou a aeromoça que parecia extremamente eufórica para a outra aeromoça,que era a mesma que o havia encarado no começo do vôo.

Sasuke realmente não conseguia assimilar o que seus olhos lhe mostravam,de fato já estavam transformando os dois em um casal _gay_?

- Era só o que_ faltava_. - murmurou enquanto sentia seu ombro mais leve,olhou pro lado,o loiro havia acordado,Naruto corou assim que percebeu que havia dormido no ombro de um _desconhecido_,coçou a cabeça de um modo infantil.

-Desculpe - O loiro riu sem graça. Sasuke só olhou sem falar nada depois decidiu falar alguma coisa.

-Hunpf! - Foi só a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar,era melhor se manter calado,pois sua boca tendia a falar coisas _desnecesárias_.

***

Itachi encarava Sakura com seu melhor olhar _Uchiha,_enquanto a _rósea _tentava ao máximo se manter inteira.

- Você está me dizendo que não fez as_ reservas_. - Itachi repetiu pausadamente enquanto Sakura apenas assentia. - E o que você me sugere que_ faça_? - Itachi perguntou em total irónia - Que coloque o_ futuro sócio _para dormir no meio da_ rua_? - Falou Itachi suas palavras eram calmas porém em um tom irritado.

-Não . - Sakura gaguejou - De maneira nenhuma,mas realmente,não pude fazer nada,todos os Hotéis bons estão sem quartos disponíveis,e os de padrão médio também!

-Eu quero que você de um _jeito nisso_. - Falou em um tom altoritário.

-Mas senhor Uchiha - A roséa tentava gesticular. - Não sei o que posso fazer? Não á nenhum apartamento vazio o algo do tipo?

-Apartamento? - Itachi pareceu ter uma idéia,pois seus olhos brilhavam,Sakura preferia não pensar muito nisso pois quando Itachi mostrava _aquele olhar _podia ser esperar de _tudo_. - Você me deu uma otíma _idéia_. - Itachi deu um sorriso de canto.

-Dei? - A roséa não deixou de se surpreender.

-Sim Sakura,agora pode voltar ao seu trabalho. -Itachi pareceu bem feliz se é que isso é _possível_.

Sim Senhor! - Sakura saiu o mais rápido que pode da sala de Itachi,ela não sabia que idéia Itachi tinha tido mais sejá o que for Sakura preferia não saber. A rósea sentou-se e deu um suspiro "_Essa foi por pouco_" Sakura soltou todo o ar dos pumões de uma vez "_Ainda não estou na fila dos desempregados" _

_***_

_- __Olá a todos os passageiros estaremos iniciando o serviço de bordo _- A aeromoça passava agora servindo os drinks enquanto a outra mostrava as opções do menu com o sorriso de canto a canto do rosto,afinal era um vôo de primeira classe que tinha como lema "_Tratar muitissímo bem todos os passageiros_" Sasuke realmente duvidavá se as aeromoças eram tão "_prestativas_" em "_gentis_" com passageiros da classe econômica.

A aeromoça agora passava perto de sua poltrona,Sasuke realmente se lembrava_ dela_,a mulher sorridente era a tal que falava eufórica sobre ele e o loiro do seu lado como "_Um casal"_.

-_Olá voces gostariam de beber alguma coisa_? -Perguntou ela educadamente.

-Vou querer um _Whisky. - _Sasuke falou em um tom_ seco._

_-__E o seu namo..- __A_aeromoça parou de falar por sorte não havia terminado á frase, riu sem graça enquanto recebia o olhar gélido do Uchiha _- __E você__? - _Voltou-se para o loiro que não entendia nada do que tinha _acontecido._

_-_Vou querer um suco de laranja 'tte bayo! - Naruto não gostava muito de beber,pois sempre que isso ocorria acabava com uma bela de uma _ressaca,_que o diga seus amigos,principalmente Kiba, Shikamaru e Sai seus companheiros de "_night_" e de bebedeira_,e _do Chouji quando eles competiam para ver quem _comia mais,_mas como sempre Chouji ganhavá,_e do Lee seu _amigo que tinha digamos,um orgânismo bastante fraco para bebida " Se tornava_ meio _descontrolado quando bebia." por isso é que uma vez resultou num quebra-quebra no bar onde eles foram proibidos de entrar é claro sem contar o prejuízo que foi,Naruto se lembra que ouviu umas poucas e boas de seu pai, mas mesmo assim aqueles eram bons tempos.

Fazia tempo que Naruto não vinha ao Japão provavelmente uns 5 anos des que seu pai mudará a filial da empresa para E.U.A era muito bom finalmente voltar ao Japão rever seus amigos,além de fechar o negocio que o seu pai havia lhe pedido.

***

Itachi estavá reencostado na poltrona de sua sala,Sakura realmente lhe deu uma boa idéia,na qual certamente Sasuke reprovaria e ficaria irritado,mas realmente Itachi podia dizer que irritar ao "_Seu querido ototô_" era um de seus principais divertimentos é claro que não era o único havia um outro divertimento que Itachi achava muito mais prazeiroso e que gostava muito.

Itachi sentiu seu celular vibrar,tirou do bolso,olhou o número era ele,deu um sorriso discreto de canto.

-Mochi Mochi.

-Olá Itachi-san. - Falou uma voz cheia de irônia.

-Olá. E a que devo a honra de _sua ligação_? - Perguntou sarcástico.

-Bem estavá pensando de sairmos_ Hoje_. - Falou em um tom despreocupado.

-Hoje não vai dar Sai-kun. - Falou em um tom calmo e educado.

-Não vai_ dar_? - Sai falou em um tom controlado.

-Sim,tenho muito trabalho _hoje_. - Disse simplesmente Itachi.

_-_Tudo bem _Itachi. - _Itachi não podia ver o rosto de Sai por telefone mais com toda certeza,ele devia estar dando um de seus costumeiros sorrisos falsos_. - _Não se preocupe,mas é uma pena acho que vou ter que me_ divertir sozinho - Falou em um tom malicioso. - _Mas eu realmente não gosto de ficar _sozinho._

_-E_u tenho muito trabalho Hoje Sai,que tal _sairmos amanha_? - Falou em um tom malicioso. -Podemos continuar o que estavamos fazendo_ ontem._

-Obrigado Itachi-san mas provavelmente estarei muitíssimo _oculpado _está noite _- Falou em tom de provocação -_ E certamente amanha não estarei disposto,você sabe né,o Hachibi tem um... err como posso lhe dizer uma _enorme_ disposição. _- Falou novamente em um tom malicioso._

_-_Sai-kun não me _provoque. -_Advertiu Itachi,ele sabia que Sai provavelmente faria isso é realmente não lhe agradava a idéia de Sai estar lhe _"chifrando na cara dura com o Hachibi o segurança da boate,um cara que devia ter 2 metros de altura". - _Eu não admito _isso. - Falou em um tom forte._

_-_Ora Itachi-san não fique _assim. - Zombou Sai - _Afinal você sabe que eu vou,mesmo que você _proíba. - Falou em um tom desafiador._

_-Sai! -_Itachi respirou fundo,ele não ia deixa _Sai se "divertir" _com outro,ele sabia o que ia fazer ia ligar para Kisame seu segurança e amigo e ia manda-lo vigia-lo de perto.

-A mais uma coisa,não pense que eu não sei que você vai pedir pro seu querido "_guarda costas" _Kisame me vigiar por que eu_ sei_. -Falou calmamente. - Tchau _Itachi._

Sai ia desligar o telefone mais a voz de Itachi foi ouvida algo que Sai a principio não intendeu muito bem.

-Não entendi o que você disse.

-Tudo bem,vamos sair Hoje eu saiu mais cedo do trabalho - Itachi deu-se por vencido.

-Tem certeza Itachi-san,você não tinha muito trabalho a_ fazer. _-Perguntou em total sarcásmo.

-Eu faço depois,Então que horas eu passo ai?

-Umas dez está bom pra você?

-Tudo bem - Falou simplesmente Itachi - Tchau.

-Tchauzinho Itachi.

Itachi desligou o celular,colocando no bolso do paletó,respirou forte,ele sabia que isso aconteceria,Sai era um manipulador,um adoravél manipulador,Itachi deu um sorriso de canto,depois voltou a cara séria,pois afinal ele era Itachi e outra,era um Uchiha e Uchihas são pessoas sérias é claro que pra toda regra a uma exceção e essa era _Uchiha Madara _seu tio,mas fazia tempo que não o via e com certeza isso era_ Ótimo_.

***

A aeromoça mostrava o menu,que possuia iguarias finas,Sasuke podia dizer que estava dispensando qualquer tipo de comida,estava sem fome.Já Naruto parecia encarar maravilhado os pratos.

_-__E então já se decidiram_? - Perguntou educadamente a aeromoça.

-Senhora você tem _Ramen? - _Perguntou o loiro sorrindo,Sasuke realmente se surpreendeu com o seu pedido

-_Ramen não temos_. -Falou em um tom educado.

-Tudo bem então. - O loiro pareceu tristonho.

-_Não a nenhum prato que lhe agrade_?

-Realmente não,mas obrigado assim mesmo. - Sorriu.

-_Certo,e o senhor _? - A aeromoça virou-se para o moreno.

-Não obrigado. - Falou simplesmente.

***

-Acho que está na hora de visitar meus queridos _sobrinhos. _

-Mas e as férias Madara-san? - Perguntou o homem que mais parecia uma samabaia.

-Aqui está muito monotonó Zetsu. -Riu e pareceu que sua personalidade mudará- Tobi quer brincar de irritar a Itachi e a Sasuke.

***

Itachi estavá calmamente sentado de frente para o computador,tentava adiantar alguns relatórios isso tudo por causa de "Sai" mais aquilo realmente não importava.

O telefone de seu escritório tocou.

-Fale Sakura. -Falou friamente.

-Senhor Uchiha seu pai lhe chama a sua sala,ele diz que é algo importante.

-Entendi. - Itachi saiu de sua sala encaminhando-se para a sala da presidencia.

-Me chamou? - Perguntou Itachi a Fagaku.

-Sim.

-Do quê se trata?

-Fui informado que o sócio está chegando,e Sasuke também,quero que você vá no aeroporto para busca-los pessoalmente. - Seu pai lhe entregou o envelope,Itachi abriu a foto mostrava um loiro de olhos azuis.- Namikaze Minato me enviou uma foto de seu filho Uzumaki Naruto,assim você pode saber quem é.

-Tudo bem Otô-san eu vou agora pro aeroporto.

***

-_Olá a todos os passageiros,estamos chegando ao destino daqui á trinta minutos,estaremos sobrevoando o Japão_. - Falava voz do comandante.

"_Isso é otímo_" - Pensou Sasuke. Mas do que nunca Sasuke queria chegar em casa,tomar um banho frio,para ver se assim esfriava a cabeça,Sasuke com certeza não veria mais o loiro,era o melhor,talvez daqui uma semana ele esqueceria do "Dobe" que havia conhecido no aeroporto,pelo menos Sasuke tentava pensar assim,ele nunca na vida se apaixonou por alguém, e a primeira vista,Não,Sasuke não era do tipo "Romântico",então o que estavá acontecendo só podia ser coisa de sua cabeça e pronto.

Ele jamais se apaixonaria por alguém tão diferente dele como aquele loiro,_idiota,alegre,ingénuo _e _de bom coração._Eles eram opostos completamente inversos um do outro,ele não poderia se apaixonar por alguém assim,Poderia? isso era algo que nem Sasuke mesmo sabia.

_**Continua...**_

_**____**_

_**__**_

_**____**_

**N/Autora:**Olá a todos que estão acompanhando a fic "O novo sócio do papai" estou realmente muito feliz que tenham gostado **=3**

juro que fiquei muito feliz quando vi os Reviews.

Sério fiquei super surpresa que tivessem mandado tantos Reviews,e que estavam gostando da fic. *-*

Bem sobre esse capitulo eu realmente me empolguei muito (**tá e perceptivel pelo tamanho desse capitulo ¬¬)**

mas deu pra perceber que a fic tem novidades né =3

**Ita/Sai **tá confirmadissimo por que eu amo esses dois! bem eu amei o Itachi nesse capitulo por que afinal de contas até Uchiha Itachi não é um sádico o tempo todo,e deu pra ver que o Sai sabe muito bem dos pontos fracos do Itachi. =D além de Ita/Sai, terá outros casais no decorrer da fic **ainda tô pensando direitinho**. ;D

**Uchiha Madara **vai aparecer pra encher o saco de seus queridos _sobrinhos_,mas não só ele como ainda tem o tio Orochi (obs:esse ainda não está **confirmado**)

Peço desculpas pois nesse capítulo a Sakura não sofreu muito,resolvi da um pequeno descanço,mas que não vai durar muito *Hahahaha* risadas malignas.

**...**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Kuchiki Rin: **Obrigada, fiquei muito feliz pelo seu Review, e ai esta a continuação espero que goste =3

**Lyra Kaulitz'**: Não se preocupe Lyra,pois Sakura vai sofrer **=D,**eu concordo com você Sasuke e Gay e ponto final! ***-***e ama esse loiro super ultra power kawaii. Sim naruto é um objeto de desejo pena que ele já é do Sasuke** =3**

**Kumagae-Sama : **Sim o naruto e super ingénuo e mordivel mesmo,o Sasuke que o diga ;D espero que tenha gostado da continuação.

**loveDeidara: **Ai esta a continuação espero que tenha gostado e não deixe de acompanhar os próximos capítulos =3

**sango7higurashi: **Então na verdade o Sasuke nem sabe se gosta do Naruto ainda,digamos que tem muita água a rolar,ele está atraído por ele. O Naruto e infantil mas não em todo momento ele nos negócios é diferente =3. Depois que li the demilitarized zone,não tem jeito me apaixonei pelo Itachi sádico,mas o principal motivo do itachi sádico e pra atormentar a Sakura,mas bem deu pra perceber que o Ita-kun não e sádico o dia inteiro né principalmente com o Sai ;D

**Kappuchu09:**Itachi sendo do mal e tudo mesmo espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo,espero que em breve o Sasuke consiga sair dessa abstinência de preferência com um certo loirinho ;D

**Hyuuga-kun: **Pretendo fazer a Sakura sofrer =3 e sobre os dois no mesmo hotel,bom na verdade isso vai ser uma surpresa *-* espero que acompanhe os próximo capítulos =3

**Sir Ezquisitoh**:fiquei feliz obrigada e não se esqueça =3 por um mundo melhor eu mande review ;D e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Eduardo-chan:**Obrigado pelo seu Review,que bom que você não me explodiu =D espero que tenha gostado

**ksns7 2009: **Ai está a continução e obrigada pelo elogio *Ficando com vergonha* esta ai a continuação.

_____-______

Agradeço a todos que mandaram Review e que favoritaram a fic espero que tenham achado legal esse capitulo

_e por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review,**__por um mundo melhor mande __**review**__ =3_


	3. Ele é o sócio do papai!

**O novo sócio do papai**

____

**__**

Capítulo 3 - Ele é o sócio do papai?!

__

___

Itachi saiu do escritório depois da conversa que teve com Fagaku,nas mãos tinha um envelope,Itachi entrou em sua sala,onde pegou a maleta,enquanto Sakura olhava tentando compreender aquela pressa toda.

-Sakura,ligue para Kakashi e diga para ele vir,ainda _hoje _na empresa. - Falou em um tom de comando enquanto Sakura apenas assentia - E diga para meu motorista vir.

-Sim,_Senhor Uchiha_. - Assentiu novamente Sakura,enquanto discava o número e falava algo quase inaudível no telefone - Senhor,o motorista já está lhe esperando.

Itachi virou-se encaminhando-se para o elevador,Kisame seu segurança pessoal,devia estar na frente da empresa junto com o motorista,não tinha tempo a perder,afinal de contas,era o importante sócio que estaria chegando,mas também não podia negar,de saber como Sasuke reagiria com a decisão que tomou,de uma forma ou outra,Itachi podia afirmar,adorava irritar seu _querido ototô e _só de pensar na cara dele quando soubesse da _'notícia',_seria divertidissímo.

***

A mulher ruiva,andava de um lado pro outro da casa impaciente,enquanto um homem loiro observa tudo sentado no sofá.

- Kushina não fique _assim_. - Falou o loiro tentando acalmar a mulher sem sucesso.

- Como não ficar assim Minato?Nosso filho está do outro lado do mundo,sozinho e você vem me dizer pra que eu não fique_ assim_? - Perguntou a mulher perplexa.

-Kushina,Naruto tem idade suficiente para se cuidar,ele já tem 20 anos,e outra,já pedi a Fagaku Uchiha que manda-se alguém busca-lo no aeroporto,não tem perigo algum!

-Eu sei! - Afirmou a mulher. - Mas é tão ruim ficar longe do Naru-chan. - Falou cabisbaixa.

-Kushina,Naruto só vai ficar 15 dias fora. - O homem olhou a mulher que agora havia finalmente resolvido se sentar. - Agora ele já deve estar chegando no Japão- Olhou no rélogio. - Quando ele chegar você liga pra ele.

-Tudo bem! - Kushina falou conformada.

***

-Vamos logo,Kisame! - Itachi entrou no enorme carro preto com vidros fumes.- Motorista pro aeroporto,_rápido_! - Ordenou Itachi.

-Sim,Senhor _Uchiha. _- Assentiu o motorista enquanto pisava no acelerador.

-Ei Itachi,como é,esse sócio que a gente 'tá indo buscar com tanta_ urgência_? - Perguntou Kisame enquanto olhava o motorista dirigindo a mais de 60 Km/h.

-Ele é filho de um sócio estrangeiro,o nome dele é Uzumaki Naruto. - Itachi abriu a maleta pegando o envelope no qual entregou pra Kisame que o abriu.

- É esse? - Perguntou Kisame analisando a foto com cuidado. -Ele é bem _bonito_! - Exclamou Kisame e Itachi apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

Kisame estranhou,Itachi estava com o olhar de quem tinha algo em mente. - Itachi no que pensa? - Perguntou Kisame com certa curiosidade.

-Em algo muito divertido. - Itachi deu mais um sorrisinho de canto.

-Divertido?

-Sim Kisame. -Afirmou Itachi e nesse momento seu olhar ganhou um brilho sádico. - Muitissímo di_vertido. _

***

Sakura se encontrava sentada,em sua mesa,o ambiente estava calmo,nenhum telefonema,e pelo que pode perceber _Fagaku Uchiha _devia estar copenetrado no trabalho.

- Até que fim um pouco de _paz. - Murmurou Sakura. _

A paz de Sakura não durou muito,pois o telefone de sua mesinha tocou estridente,Sakura o pegou rápidamente,enquanto murmurava algo como _'sabia que estava bom de mais pra ser verdade_'.

-Mochi Mochi.

-_Haruno,_venha a minha sala_ agora_. - Falou a voz autoritária.

-Sim,Senhor Fagaku estou indo agora mesmo. - Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha,seja o que fosse,devia ser algo de muita urgência,pois no normal,Fagaku mandaria terceiros pedirem alguma coisa, e não ele mesmo ligar.

***

-Itachi,acho que _chegamos_. - Falou Kisame olhando pelas janelas fumes do carro.

-É pelo visto sim. - Concordou Itachi olhando o relógio. - E estamos adiantados. - Concluiu enquanto olhava para fora.

-Pronto,Senhor Uchiha. - Falou o motorista que nesse momento estacionava o carro em frente do aeroporto.

Itachi e Kisame desceram do carro,ambos entraram rapídamente pelo saguão do aeroporto,os dois sentaram em uma das poltronas a espera da chegada do tal sócio estrangeiro,Uzumaki Naruto e Sasuke.

-Ei Itachi! - Chamou Kisame enquanto Itachi que olhava o telão de vôos compenetrado,virou o olhar para ele.

-Naquela hora,no carro. - Kisame olhou para Itachi como esperando que ele falasse algo,mas Itachi continuo calado,então Kisame entendeu isso como um _'continue'. -_Você disse que estava pensando algo divertido,isso tem haver com o tal Uzumaki Naruto? - Perguntou Kisame em um tom calmo.

-Sim. - Afirmou.

-E o que é,Itachi? - Perguntou o guarda costas.

-Bem digamos que é algo que Sasuke irá _odiar _com toda certeza. - Afirmou convicto Itachi em um tom calmo com um olhar sádico.

-Eu posso saber o que é? - Perguntou Kisame.

-Não se preocupe Kisame,daqui a pouco você ira_ saber_. - Falou por fim Itachi dando um sorriso de canto.

***

-_Olá a todos os passageiros,estaremos realizado a aterrissagem do avião aeromoças informaram os procedimentos de aterrissagem_- Falou voz do comandante.

-_Olá a todos os passageiros,informamos que devem permanecerem com os cintos até a aterrissagem total do avião. - _Informou a aeromoça.

Sasuke continuava no avião agora faltava pouco para aterrissagem ,dentro de alguns minutos ele poderia finalmente chegar em seu apartamento e finalmente descançar isso era otímo,pois para Sasuke,'Nunca mais veria aquele dobe e sua vida seguiria o rumo 'normal' o que incluia que Sasuke não teria mais pensamentos pervetidos com desconhecidos principalmente com 'Um certo dobe loiro',Sasuke deu um suspiro de alivio e olhou pro lado,Naruto olhava a janela compenetrado certamente não era só ele que queria chegar em casa_ rápido_.

***

Sakura entrou na sala da presidência,_Fagaku Uchiha _presidente da '_Uchihas Corporation inc'_, se encontrava sentado imponente na poltrona de couro preta.

-Sakura. - Falou a voz autoritário do homem.

-Sim.

-Itachi já saiu? - Perguntou Fagaku a rósea.

-Sim Senhor. - Afirmou Sakura.

-Certo,você já ligou para Kakashi?

-Ainda não,senhor Uchiha.

-Eu quero que você,reuna todos os sócio majoritários,quero ser informado de_ tudo_,Chame Sasori e Deidara em minha sala,chame Kakuzu e Hidan agora,prepare as salas de reuniões para ás oito e me avise quando Itachi e Sasuke chegarem. - Ordenou Fagaku. - Espero que _nada_,de errado.

-Sim senhor. - A roséa por um momento não pode esconder a felicidade,pois finalmente Sasuke estaria de volta,seu '_chefinho e paixão platónica' _mas apesar de ser um amor não correspondido Sakura tinha esperanças de um dia em que Sasuke olharia para ela.

-Agora pode se retirar e continuar seus afazeres _Haruno_. - Ordenou Fagaku.

-Sim senhor Uchiha. - Sakura saiu imediatamente da _sala da presidência _e foi direto para sua mesinha,sentou-se,respirou fundo,agora teria que pedir pra arrumarem a sala de reuniões,depois ligar para os sócios,mas nada disso importava,pois pra ela o mais importante era que Sasuke finalmente voltaría.

***

-Olá a todos os passageiros,a _aterrissagem foi realizada com sucesso,são aproximadamente 18:00hrs no hórario local, o clima é ameno,já poderá ser feito o desembarque __._- Informou o comandante. - Nós da **Japan Airlines **agradecemos pela preferência e que todos tenham uma boa viagem.

As portas do avião foram abertas as aeromoças estava recepcionando a saída dos passageiros,sorrindo.

Sasuke saiu de sua poltrona encaminhando-se para a saída do avião,Naruto estava atrás de si,ambos passaram pelos corredor,e agora estavam perto da porta.

-Espero que tenham gostado da viagem. - Falou a aeromoça eufórica.

-Humpfh. - Resmungou Sasuke irritado enquanto o loiro sorriu.

***

-Informamos que o vôo 135 da companhia **Japan Airlines **acaba de aterrisar.- Informou as recepicionistas do aeroporto.

-Acho que Sasuke e o sócio acabaram de chegar Itachi. - Falou Kisame olhando pro painel de vôos.

-E creio que sim. - Afirmou calmamente Itachi.

-Então é provavél que os dois já tenham se conhecido? - Perguntou Kisame analisando a situação.

-Talvez. - Deu um sorriso de canto. - Há uma grande chance que isso tenha acontecido,o que séria uma incrível conhecidência,quando Sasuke disse que estava voltando,e eu soube por meu pai que viria um sócio de Nova York,tratei de me informar sobre os vôos,e digamos que o único vôo naquele horário era o da **Japan airlines**

-Será que Sasuke soube que o sócio estavá no mesmo vôo que ele!? - Perguntou Kisame.

-Isso eu realmente não sei Kisame,só o que eu sei,é que tudo está saindo melhor do que o _esperado_.

***

Naruto já havia saído do avião,estava se encaminhando para a esteira de bagagens,atrás estava o cara que havia sentado do seu lado,_Uchiha Sasuke_,o mais esquisito disso tudo era o sobrenome daquele homem,pois era o mesmo da empresa da qual iria fazer sociedade,devia ser uma estranha conhecidência,que ele tivesse o mesmo sobrenome,é devia ser isso.O loiro viu Sasuke apróximar-se de si,o moreno pegou sua bagagem que consitia em uma maletá.

-Sasuke! -Chamou o loiro e Sasuke olhou pra trás,Naruto se apróximou de Sasuke. - Foi um prazer ter lhe conhecido Sasuke! - No normal Sasuke nem responderia a alguém que nem ao menos o conhecia e já o chamava de forma tão o intima não usando seu sobrenome,mas não com aquele loiro,Naruto estendeu a mão para um cumprimento Sasuke olhou por um momento e pegou na mão do Uzumaki retribuindo,ambos pareciam ter ficado paralizados por estantes.

-Tchau Sasuke! - Falou Naruto quebrando aquele clima 'esquisito',pois de uma forma ou outra Naruto sentiu que sua mão parecia arder em chamas apenas com o toque daquele desconhecido.

-Tchau. - Sasuke falou por fim,vendo o loiro pegar sua mala,e ir embora,naquele momento Sasuke realmente sentiu uma sensação esquisita,como se algo em seu coração o avisa-se que essa não séria a última vez que veria Uzumaki Naruto em sua vida,talvez aquela idéia fosse apenas algo que seu subconsciente fábricou,é devia ser isso,ele com toda certeza jamais veria Uzumaki Naruto novamente.

***

-Senhor Uchiha. - Falou a rósea ao telefone. - Deidara-san e Sasori-san estão aqui e também Kakuzu-san e Hidan-san,devo deixa-los entrar _senhor_? - Perguntou a rósea em tom educado.

-Sim,Sakura mande-os entrar _agora_.

-Sim Senhor. - A rósea desligou o telefone observando as figuras paradas a sua frente,um ruivo o outro loiro,o loiro de cabelos cumpridos parecia discutir,e resmungar algo quase inaldível,enquanto recebia a indiferença do ruivo que parecia não dar a minima as suas reclamações,enquanto o outro homem parecia caçoar do loiro com o sorriso de desdém,enquanto o outro homem mostravá um olhar de irritaçã observava tudo sem se meter - _Senhores,_o Senhor Fagaku Uchiha os espera em sua sala.

-Hum,já era hora! - Protestou o loiro enquanto entravam na enorme sala da presidência.

-Sente-se,_Senhores_. - Falou Fagaku apontando para a mesa onde todos se sentaram. - Então,como estão os investimentos Kakuzu?

-Pela _cotação da bolsa _as ações da _Uchiha Corporation Inc_,fecharam em alta. - Falou Kakuzu em quanto entregava um envelope. - Esses são os balanços do faturamento.

-Os números estão bem expressivos. - Comentou Fagaku. - As venda dos nossos produtos aumentaram considerávelmente. - Concluiu.

-O aumento foi por causa dos anúncios publicitários que eu e Sasori-no-danna criamos! - Deidara falou,por um momento olhou para Sasori que se mantinha concentrado na reunião.

-O público foi bem receptívo aos produtos. - Concluiu o ruivo.

-Então como estão as novas fabrícas? - Perguntou Fagaku Uchiha ao único que se mantinha calado.

-Estão em ritmo acelerado de produção. - Falou Hidan.

-Creio,que está tudo resolvido _por agora_,parabéns senhores,podem voltar a seus afazeres,Hoje como vocês devem saber,chegará o_ sócio _então a reunião será as oito. - Informou Fagaku. - Quero todos os relatórios.

Todos apenas assentiram,deixando a sala da presidência indo ao seus respectivas salas.

-_Merda! - Xingou Hidan. - _Terei que fazer uma pilha de relatórios só por Jashin-Sama é que dara tempo.

-Não reclame Hidan. - Falou Impaciente Kakuzu.

-_Vai se fuder,_Kakuzu. - Hidan falou nervoso.

-O casal podia parar de brigar,_Hum -_Zombou Deidara.

_-_Casal?E você e o Sasori?Ou você acha que eu não vi você e ele no escritório com portas trancadas e depois você e ele sairam _descabelados_. - Hidan Sorriu vitórioso,enquanto Deidara parecia adquirir uma cor rubra.

-Acho melhor paramos de discutir isso no _corredor não? - _Falou Sasori com Irônia enquanto todos pareciam perceber os focos voltando-se a eles_._

Todos foram para respectivas salas,por hora aquela conversação tinha sido terminada.

***

Naruto já havia pegado sua bagagem,conversou com umas das funcionárias do aeroporto uma pessoa até muito gentil,até se assustar com o celular que vibrou no seu bolso.

-Mochi Mochi! - Falou Naruto.

-Naru-chan! - Falou a voz chorosa.

-Oka-san? - Surprendeu-se o loiro.

-Naru-chan,você está bem?Como estão as coisas ...você...bem. - O loiro não conseguiu entender o que a sua mãe falava,Kushina estava provávelmente preocupada.

-Oka-san eu estou bem,não se preocupe! - Afirmou o loiro tentando acalma-la.

-Tem certeza? - Perguntou Kushina

-Sim! - Afirmou convicto o loiro.

-Tudo bem filho,mais volte rápido,eu já não aguento de saudades de você! - Minato apenas olhava a mulher que falava ao telefone.

-Tudo bem Oka-san,voltarei logo! - Naruto deu uma pausa e depois continuou. - Oto-san está ai?

-Sim.

-Oka poderia passar pra ele? -Perguntou

-Tudo bem. - A mulher entregou o telefone ao homem loiro,Minato o pegou.

-Oto-san,quem venho me buscar? - Perguntou o loiro.

-Bom,se não me engano e um tal de _Uchiha Itachi_,conversei com Fagaku e ele disse que seu filho já estava no aeroporto. - O loiro por um momento sentiu um arrepiu na espinha,de novo a repetição daquele sobrenome "Uchiha".

-Tudo bem, 'tte bayo vou procura-lo,Tchau Oto-san mande um beijo para Oka-san!

-Sim,Tchau filho. - O loiro deligou o telefone pegando as bagagens se encaminhando para a recepção do aeroporto onde o tal '_Uchiha' _Itachi estaria lhe esperando.

***

Sasuke andava calmamente no aeroporto,estava perto da saída,iria pedir um táxi para leva-lo em casa estava tudo calmo até escutar aquela maldita voz que pertência nada mais nada menos que _Uchiha Itachi._

_-Ei Sasu-chan a quanto tempo,estava com saudades. - _Falou Itachi em tom de zombaria enquanto Kisame fala um _'Olá Sasuke' zombeteiro _no qual Sasuke não teve a devida paciência de responder naquele _momento._

_-Humpfh. _

-Tudo bem Ototô,não precisa falar nada,eu sei que você estavá morrendo de saudades _minhas. - Falou irrônico._

_-Itachi o que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Sasuke. -Pelo que eu saiba,você devia estar na empresa não é?_

_-Para sua informação Oto-san me pediu para lhe buscar._

_-_Se for por _mim não precisa,_prefiro pegar um _táxi! - Falou Sasuke Irritado._

_-Ototô para a sua informação eu não vim somente buscar você,mais também o sócio._

-Sócio? - Perguntou.

-Sim. - Afirmou Itachi,enquanto foi interrompido por Kisame.

-Olha,o sócio está ali! - Exclamou Kisame apontado para uma figura que estava de costas,Sasuke nem olhou para trás,continuava a encarar o irmão enquanto Kisame se afastava.

Kisame se apróximou da pessoa que estavá de costas na recepção do aeroporto.

-Ei você é Uzumaki Naruto? - Perguntou.

-Sim,você é Uchiha Itachi? - Perguntou um loiro perplexo encarando o cara 'azul',se esse era o tal Itachi,não parecia em nada com Sasuke então o sobrenome devia ser conhecidência afinal,concluiu o loiro em pensamento.

-Na verdade não,sou o segurança dele,meu nome é Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi está lhe esperando. - Kisame saiu rápido enquanto Naruto o seguia até onde estaria o tal Itachi.

-Aqui! - Kisame apontou enquanto o loiro se apróximava das pessoas que se encontravam de costas,uma das duas pessoas virou.

-Olá - Itachi o cumprimentou -Estavamos a espera de sua chegada! - Falou Itachi enquanto Sasuke finalmente virava-se para encarar a pessoa.

-Naruto! - Falou Sasuke atônito.

-Sasuke! - Falou um Naruto boquiaberto,com os olhos azuis arregalados.

-Hum vejo que você já conheceu o novo sócio _Sasuke_,o senhor _Uzumaki Naruto_. - Itachi deu um sorriso de canto enquanto Sasuke ainda olhava-o surpreso.

-Então você é o novo...sócio? - Perguntou Sasuke mesmo que naquele momento já soubesse da _resposta_._._

-Sim 'tte bayo! - Naruto asentiu enquanto ambos ainda continuavam surpesos,Itachi se divertia com a cena.

- Kisame acompanhe Uzumaki-san até o carro sim, e leve as bagagem.

-Tudo bem Itachi. -Kisame entendeu o recado seja o que fosse Itachi queria conversar a sós com Sasuke.

Kisame foi em direção a saída do aeroporto enquanto era acompanhado pelo loiro,Itachi olhou para trás vendo que o Uzumaki havia sumido de seu campo de visão,então olhou com curiosidade a um Sasuke totalmente perplexo algo que com toda certeza era raro de se ver.

-Ora Sasuke,vejo então que você já conheceu _bem o novo sócio não é? - _Em resposta Sasuke apenas resmungou algo inaudível,então Itachi chegou ao objetivo da conversa_. - Sasuke eu preciso de um favor seu._

_-Você Itachi,_precisa de um _favor meu? - _Sasuke _desabrochou um sorriso de desdém._

_-Sim ototô,preciso que você hospede Uzumaki-san em seu apartamento. -_Itachi falou _calmamente,_enquanto Sasuke mudava a expressão de _desdém _para uma parecida com desespero _mesmo,_que de certo modo não fosse tão _perceptivo _em sua face mas que Itachi conseguia ver _claramente._

_-Como!? - _Sasuke não acreditava no que estava ouvindo,aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

**Continua...**

**N/Autora:**Olá a todos que estão acompanhando a fic "O novo sócio do papai" agradeço muito pelo Reviews pois eles me expiram muito

eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora do capítulo,estou tendo que estudar muito e quase não tive tempo de escrever a fic ¬¬

espero que o próximo capitulo saia maisrápidamente =D

deu pra perceber que a fic tem novidades né =3

**Saso/Dei:**Sim terá esse casal pois os adoro *-*

**Kakuzu/Hidan:**está confirmadissímo ;D

bem e sobre outros casais,isso ainda tenho que decidir =D.

mas mande Reviews ok! =)

**Resposta dasReviews.**

Lyra Kaulitz': Eu acabei dando um pequeno descanço para a rosa,mas não se preocupe Lyra que o descanço da rosada está perto do fim !*-*

bom,sobre Sasuke e Naruto no mesmo apartamento realmente não vai prestar,acho que vai ficar difícil pro Sasuke segurar a onda ;D.

Poxa você não e chegada a Ita/Sai =( ? eu acho os dois bem legais juntos *0*

Aiko Kaori:Pode me chamar de Neko-chan,e eu concordo com você Naruto-chan e o uke mais fofo do universo *0*

puxa os errinhos de português desculpinhas,e que a fic não e betada ai de vez em quando passa uns erros.

ksns7 :Que bom que gostou,espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;D

Larii chan: Hum sobre Gaa/Lee vou fazer um suspense,sim a autora dessa fic e má! XD,mas por enquanto ainda tô pensando na possibilidade mais uma coisa é certa Gaarae Lee apareceram na fic,por enquanto é só isso que posso dizer! ;D

loveDeidara:Esta ai o pessoal da Aka,falta alguns mas logo,logo aparece os outros ;D

Kuchiki Rin:Que bom que você gostou da aeromoça euforica,e sobreo Lee,hum*pensando* bom a única coisa que posso dizer e queo Lee vai aparecer,pois eu adoro ele ;D ,Itachinot is a good boy, Mas eu amo ele por isso *-* Coitadinho do Sasuke vai ter que segurar os hormónios,mais vai ser algo bem difícil. *0*

Kumagae-Sama: E verdade o Sai-kun e tudo,que bom que você gosta desse casal *o* e um dos meus preferidos,e logo o Madara-Sama vai chegar pra acabar com o sussego de todo mundo. =D

sango7higurashi: Espero que tenha gostado da continuação,e pra não dizer que eu sou má com a roséa dei um descanço básico pra ela ;D.

yeahrebecca:Obrigada, yeahrebecca fiquei muito feliz com seu Review,sou fã das suas fics,sério mesmo,então fiquei super feliz pelo elogio e obrigada pelo apoio viu =D

Bom queria agradeçer a todos que leram a fic,e a colocaram em alerta,ou a favoritaram,e como não custa nada lembrar mande Reviews,faça essa autora baka,e desmiolada feliz:D


	4. Um hospede surpresa!

**O novo sócio do papai**

____

________________

Capitulo 4 - Um hospede surpresa.

_______________

___

Naruto apertava o passo,tentando acompalhar o ritmo acelerado do tal "Kisame" que passava entre o aglomerado de pessoas,seguindo-o de perto. Kisame parou,e apontou para o luxuoso carro preto de vidros fumes,o loiro aproximou-se do carro,enquanto o motorista,colocava as suas bagagens dentro do porto-malas.O homem "azul" com _cara de tubarão _abriu-lhe a porta do carro.O loiro sentou-se no banco de trás,e o homem sentou-se no banco da frente.

O loiro encarava o teto do carro,não por estar impaciente,muito pelo contrário,Naruto tentava á todo custo colocar ordem em seus pensamentos,não que o Uzumaki fosse a pessoa que pensa-se em tudo,definitivamente Naruto era do tipo que pensava pouco e agia mais,era de sua natureza impusiva ,mas naquele momento o loiro tentava colocar em ordem seus neurônios pôs ele podia jurar que sua 'Cabeça oca' estava 'em estado lastimável' até pra ele,Naruto não conseguia formular muito bem um raciocíonio.

Conhecera um "Teme" muito do prepotente,brigou com ele no meio do aeroporto,acabou por estar sentado na poltrona ao lado dele,dormiu no seu ombro,Naruto não pode deixar de se sentir constrangido quanto a isso,e agora descobriu que Uchiha Sasuke era o filho do presidente das Uchihas Corporation,aquilo eram conhecidências demais. O loiro reencostou-se na banco do carro,era melhor tentar pensar em outro coisa,arranjar um modo de se destrair,pelo bem de sua cabeça que começava a doer.

O Uzumaki pegou o celular,com toda a confusão que houve,esqueceu-se de avisar de sua chegada aos seus amigos,de fato Naruto queria era mesmo fazer uma surpresa a eles,mas era melhor avisa-los por que do jeito que seus amigos eram,era capaz de matá-lo,principalmete Temari-san,namorada de seu amigo Shikamaru,essa por sua vez era á mais impaciente e no minímo o estrangularia por não ter avisa-do para que o buscar-se no aeroporto.

Naruto pegou o celular enquanto era observado de canto de olho pelo tal 'Kisame',O loiro opitou por mandar uma Mensagem de texto,um modo mais descreto.

**De:**_Uzumaki Naruto_

**Para:**_Sai_

_Oi cara,cheguei hoje no Japão 'tte bayo __**:D**_

_Quero comemorar,_

_Que tal irmos no 'Ichiraku ramem?_

_Fala com o Kiba para combinar com a galera,_

_Pra saimos hoje as 10h_

_datte bayo! Te espero lá. :D_

_----_

_**Eviando.......**_

Naruto olhou o celular apreensivo até que deu mensagem enviada.E não demorou muito a resposta.

_**Nova Mensagem!**_

_**De:**__Sai_

_**Para:**__Uzumaki Naruto_

_Olá Naruto-Kun,quanto tempo!_

_Não se precupe eu vou estar lá._

_Mas por que você _

_não avisou que viria ao Japão? _

_Teriamos te buscado,_

_já faz muito tempo que não o vejo,_

_E você e seu __**pênis**__ continuam do mesmo tamanho?_

_**pequenos**__. __**^_^**_

-Ah maldito! - Exclamou Naruto. - Ele cresceu 'tte bayo! - Gritou o loiro irritado,até perceber que não estavá só,coçou a cabeça sem graça,enquanto um Kisame,se perguntava se '_aquele'_ realmente era o sócio que todos falavam.

***

-E então otôto? - Perguntou Itachi sem muita paciência de esperar mais por uma resposta e Sasuke por sua vez parecia ter entrado em um estado de choque, ele não acreditara no que ouvira, é o moreno agradecia muito pelo seu alto controle,anos de treinamento Uchiha,pois do contrário,certamente teria tido um surto.

-E então Sasuke o que me _diz_? - Perguntou novamente o Uchiha Maior demonstrando impaciência.

-Como _assim_?Porquê no _**meu **_apartamento Itachi?

-Bom,Sasu-chan não há vagas em nenhum dos hóteis de padrão para hospedar á um sócio como ele,e os restantes dos hotéis tiveram suas vagas preenchidas, por causa de um congresso de médicos. -Explicou.

-Certo,Mas o que eu não entendo,é o por que justamente '_eu' -o Uchiha menor enfatizou. -É_ que tenho que hospeda-lo,por que você não o hospeda-o em seu apartamento?

-Lhe darei uma resposta simples,para que até você entenda Sasu-chan. -Ironizou. -Não há possibilidade alguma de o hospeda-lo lá por um motivo muito simples, o _Sai-kun vai estar lá_.

-Sai? - Sasuke sabia de Sai e sua relação secreta com seu irmão,não era bom que a midia soubesse que um dos vice-presidente da Uchiha Corporation tinha um relacionamento amoroso com outro homem e justamente com um pintor famoso,isso seria o ápice para que a midía cai-se matando igual '_urubus atrás da carnisa',_obviamente que isso não podia chegar aos ouvidos do patriarca Uchiha,caso contrario Fagaku já teria tido um'_infarte',_em saber que seu filho mais velho era homosexual,Itachi e Sai tinham o que Sasuke podia definir como "relacionamento liberal",mais pela parte de Sai.

- Tudo bem,eu aceito. - Falou Sasuke por fim,não havia uma escapatória,e ele não deixaria aquele "Dobe" junto com aqueles dois depravados.

-Sabia que você reconsideraria Sasuke.E então vamos? - Falou Itachi por fim passando pelas porta automáticas do aeroporto indo em direção a saída.

***

Sakura podia afirmar duas coisas a primeira é que nunca havia trabalhado tanto na vida,e a segunda é que nunca quis matar tanto _Yamanaka Ino _como _agora_,sim Sakura tinha certeza,Ino só tirou o dia de folga justamente hoje para deixar todo trabalho em suas costas.

_-'Aquela porquinha!'_- Resmungou pela décima vez a rósea.

-Ei testa não precisa falar sozinha que nem uma _louca_. - Zombou a deu um pulo da cadeira quando ouviu a voz que a pegou desprevenida.

A rósea murmurou um inaudível 'E só falar na porca que ela aparece!'

-Ops... esqueci!Oi** _Testuda_**! - Falou a loira em tom provocativo,enquanto ia pra sua mesa.

-Oi**_ porquinha_**! - Rebateu a Haruno.

-Calma testa,pelo visto você está estressada acho que é a TPM,né! - Falou irônica.

-Há-há-há que engraçado,você me deixou esse trabalho_ todo_,e fica tentando descobrir o porque do meu stress._Você Me paga_! -Falou a roséa extremamente irritada.

-Bom testuda,suas ameaças não me dão medo,e além do mais,eu acho que mereço uma folguinha,ou você acha que é fácil trabalhar com alguém como Uchiha Itachi? -Ironizou.- E não reclama não testa,que eu to sendo legal pois ainda tinha o resto do dia livre.

-Tudo bem Ino! - Falou a rósea acabando a discusão.

-Certo,mas então não vai perguntar onde eu fui?

-Não. -Respondeu rispidamente.

-Sakura só entre nós,tem certeza que isso não é TPM? - Perguntou a loira extremamente preocupada.

-Não. -Respondeu uma Sakura convicta.

-Então isso só pode significar uma coisa! - Afirmou a loira.

-O que Ino? - Perguntou sem muito interesse.

-Abstinência sexual..l

-Ah?Como? -Perguntou uma Sakura totalmente perplexa.

-Vai Sakura,quanto tempo faz que você não tem uma boa noite de 'sexo selvagem'? - Inquiriu a loira.

-Não é da sua conta!

-Vou entender isso como um "_muito tempo_"

-Entenda como _quiser_! - Falou a rósea como um fim de conversa,se bem que ela mesmo não podia negar que já fazia muito,mas muito tempo.

***

Naruto olhava a janela,de lá pode ver dois morenos que iam em direção ao carro,respectivamente Itachi e Sasuke,Itachi entrou no carro ficando no banco da frente ao lado de Kisame,enquanto o Uchiha ia no banco de trás,ficando do seu lado.

Naruto sentia o clima pesado,o Uchiha não pronunciavá uma palavra.O motorista ligou o carro,o loiro tentava olhar o teto do carro como se isso fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo,Sasuke por sua vez encaravá com concentração a Janela sem olhar pro lado,Itachi percebendo tal 'clima' puxou assunto.

-Uzumaki-san como foi sua_ viagem_?

-Bom,pode me chamar só de _Naruto _mesmo! - Sorriu o loiro. - E há viagem foi boa,'tte bayo,estou muito feliz de estar de volta!

-Faz muito tempo que você não vem ao Japão? - Nesse momento Sasuke desviou por algum segundos os olhos da janela do carro,como um repentino interesse.

- Sim uns 5 anos,depois que meu pai transferiu a filial da empresa para os Estados Unidos,não voltei a vir mais.

-A bom,então espero que você goste de sua volta!

-Estou gostando sim,Obrigado Itachi-san! - Sorriu.

-Por favor 'Naruto' você também não precisa me chamar com tanta formalidade. - Sasuke fez uma careta desfarçada,mas que Itachi não percebera ou fingiu não ver.

-Tudo bem Itachi! - Naruto sorriu mais uma vez.

-Bom,Naruto eu devo lhe informar,que ouve umas mudanças quanto sua hospedagem,está havendo um congresso de médicos, e não conseguimos arranjar vagas nos hóteis,então espero que você não se importe - Itachi olhou para Sasuke e este se manteu calado.- De ter que ficar no apartamento de Sasuke. Itachi observou o loiro,este parecia que ia ter um treco,as orbes azuis céus pareciam querer sair do rosto.

Naruto tentou se controlar com a surpresa da notícia,virou para o lado e observou á normalidade com que Sasuke agia,o Uzumaki tentou então recuperar folego,suspirou longamente. - Tudo bem por mim se o Sasuke-san não se_ importar_! -Respondeu por fim,se Sasuke não estavá incomodado com esse fato Naruto não sairia por _baixo__ ._

- Não há problema_ algum_. - Falou em um tom calmo voltando a olhar para janela,Naruto não deixou de reparar na forma estranha que o Uchiha estavá agindo,parecia evita-lo.''Aquele Teme!"- Pensou o loiro,Mas o loiro tinha certeza que se isso continua-se ele ia pedir umas explicações ao _Teme_ há_ se ia_,ele não era do tipo de pessoa que deixa-se algo passar em branco.

-Já que tudo está resolvido.- Falou Itachi quebrando o clima de silêncio. - Por favor motorista pro apartamento do Sasuke _sim_.

-Sim,Senhor Uchiha. -Assentiu o Motorista.

***

-Por que você está com essa cara ah? - Perguntou o homem de longos cabelos negros.

-Desculpe-me Orochimaru-Sama,é que realmente eu não entendo do por que irmos a empresa a algum problema com suas ações ? - Perguntou o grisalho.

-Não a problema algum Kabuto,pelo contrário estão muito _rentáveis_,eu diria que estou somente aproveitando que estamos na cidade,e você estará ocupado no conselho ,então resolvi fazer uma 'visitinha',pra matar as saudades? - Riu o Homem.

-Pra matar as saudades? -Perguntou acusadoramente o grisalho. - Sasuke-kun está de volta? - Perguntou.

-Não precisa ficar assim Kabutinho,é só uma visitinha sem 'segundas intenções,talvez terceiras e quartas. - Riu Orochimaru divertindo-se com o olhar do grisalho.

***

-Senhor Madara aterrissaremos agora! - Falou o Piloto do jato.

-Ótimo.

-Madara-Sama,acho que seria melhor avisarmos de nossa chegada! - Falou o Homem.

-Não Zetsu,Tobi prefere surpresas! - Riu Madara/Tobi.

***

Sakura definia aquele dia na Uchihas Corporation como um verdadeiro _caos_,sim um _caos_, Uchiha Fagaku estavá a todo vapor,ele queria que tudo estivesse nos conformes, e avisou a todos os funcionários que não tivesse um único erro,pois este _custaria _seus empregos,então todos trabalhavam sem pausas,eram ainda 6:30 até as 8 hrs tudo devia estar _perfeito._

***

O motorista parou o carro,na frente do luxuoso prédio.

-Então Naruto é aqui,Sasuke leve Naruto _sim_. - Falou Itachi para Sasuke.

O Uchiha menor saiu do carro,o segurança pegou as mala de Naruto no porta malas do carro,apesar de pesadas Kisame as leva-vá como se fosse isopor.

O trio passou pelo luxuoso Hall da portaria,enquanto todos se encaminhavam ao elevador,Naruto podia definir aquele lugar como absolutamente seguro,havia seguranças na entrada que podiam,até equipara-se a Kisame em matéria de_ intimidação_.

Kisame deixou as malas na recepção,onde a mulher se prontificou que as malas chegariam ao apartamento da cobertura na qual era de _Uchiha Sasuke_.

-Eu já vou indo,até logo Sasuke-san e Uzumaki-san! - Sasuke respondeu com um grunhi que Kisame entendia como um até.

-Até Kisame e não precisa me chamar de Uzumaki-san. - Alertou o loiro,dando-lhe um sorriso.

-Desculpe - Corrigiu-se Kisame. - Até logo Naruto-Kun!. -Dito isso Kisame virou-se rapidamente até a saída talvez estivesse apressado para algo,Naruto percebeu a presença do Uchiha,que matinha-se calado até o momento,o loiro realmente pensavá se devia ter mesmo aceito tal maluquise de ficar no apartamento daquele 'Teme',que na certa estavá odiando sua_ presença_.O Uchiha fez sinal e ambos entraram no enorme elevador,o clima estavá cada vez pior,Naruto só tinha certeza de uma coisa,quanto mais longe do Uchiha melhor,passaria esses dias na casa dele,até arranjar um lugar por um tempo,enquanto isso ele iria "bailar conforme a música",de certo é que o _'Teme' _era um maldito'_Babaca.'_

***

-E então Kisame já levou Naruto ao apartamento? -Perguntou o Uchiha maior.

-Na verdade não,eu entreguei as malas na portária,fiz mal? - Perguntou receoso.

-De maneira alguma,até fez muito bem é bom que aqueles dois se entendam. - Itachi riu de lado,depois volto-se ao motorista. - Por favor para empresa agora.

-Sim senhor Uchiha! -Afirmou novamente o motorista ligando o carro.

***

Sakura estavá completamente exaurida,havia corrido de um lado pro outro,a empresa estava um caos,a rósea já perderá o número de ligações que atendera.E podia até mesmo não falar mais agradecia pela Yamanaka estar ali,caso contrario não teria nem feito menos da metade das tarefas que lhe foi designada por Fagaku.

Estavá quase tudo pronto a roséa deu um suspiro se rencostado na cadeira,aquele incomodo telefone havia parado de tocar,sim a Haruno não pode deixa de manisfestar um sorriso quanto isso,até o momento que o telefone voltou a tocar."Momentos bons duram pouco" - Pensou em quanto atendia o telefone.

-Mochi Mochi. - Falou a rósea sem a miníma animação.

-Ei Sakura, aqui é o Suigetsu o Sasuke já chegou?

-Na empresa ainda não,você gostaria de deixar recado?

-Não eu ligo no celular dele!Tchau. -Dito isso desligou,finalmente Sakura podia descançar 'Aleluia' pensou em quanto boceja-va.

***

Naruto finalmente chegou no apartamento de Sasuke,este abriu-lhe á porta e o loiro não pode deixar de ficar de boca aberta ao encarar o lugar era realmente lindo,a decoração em tons claros,combinando perfeitamente com a mobília Aquele apartamento era realmente magnifico além de espaçoso,levando em conta que os apartamentos daquele tipo em Tóquio,devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna.

-Vai ficar ai fora? - Perguntou o Uchiha encarando um Uzumaki que permanecia,perto da porta.

Naruto entrou no apartamento onde deixou os sapatos do lado de fora,o loiro se sentia totalmente perdido.

-Você deve estar cansado há um quarto de hospedes ali. - O Uchiha apontou para um enorme corredor. - É o quarto a esquerda.

Naruto se encaminhou sem dizer nada,mas a sua situação era bastante desconfortável,estavá num apartamento acompanhado por uma pessoa que parecia não gostar nada de sua presença,por hora não queria pensar muito nisso iria tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça,era o melhor que fazia.

Enquanto isso o Uchiha se matinha recostado no sofá,estava pensativo,seria muito ruim para sua sanidade ficar no apartamento do lado 'dele',era melhor que o evita-se,assim isso o impedia aproximações desnecessárias e coisas impulsivas.

_**TOC TOC...-**_O Uchiha se distraiu até atender a porta era o carregador de malas.

-Senhor desculpe a demora,aqui estão as_ malas_.

-Pode deixa-las ali. - Apontou para o canto da sala,o homem depositou as malas,fez uma reverência e saiu.

Sasuke sentou-se de novo estava exausto ainda teria uma hora e meia de descaço até as 8hrs,O Uchiha ligou a TV mesmo que naquele momento não estivesse passando nada de interessante,desligou-a e deitou-se no sofá.Até ouvir as malditas batidas na porta "Merda" -Resmungou.

O moreno atendeu a porta,e qual não foi sua surpresa de quem estava ali ele.'Era o que faltava' - Pensou o Uchiha em lamento.

-Sasu-chan você me magoa,chega no Japão e nem avisa aos amigo _em_! - Falou em tom de gozação Suigetsu entrando no apartamento.

- Hunf Suigetsu! - Resmungou.

-Eu o Juugo estávamos com saudades suas e, é claro Karin - Fez uma careta. - Mas e então como foi a viagem? -Perguntou curioso.

-Nada demais fechei alguns negócios. -Respondeu sem animo.

-Eu te conheço Sasuke,você devê ter ido a baladas,enchido a cara e ficando de porre né? - Zombou.

-Hunf.

-Ah tudo bem Sasu-chan não precisa ficar com essa cara,mas e ai conheceu _alguém - _Falou maliciosamente, O Uchiha fechou a cara,até o momento que aquela sala ganhou mais uma pessoa,Naruto com os cabelos molhados,de ropão branco e visivelmente constrangido pela situação

-Desculpe-me eu esqueci de pegar a mala. - Falou o loiro saindo rapidamente da sala sendo seguido pelo olhar do moreno.

-Sasuke não precisa me falar _nada . - Piscou Suigetsu. - _E devo dizer que você tem bom gosto,ele é um loirinho bem Kawaii.

_-_Não é o que você está pensando. -Tentou se explicar o moreno.

-A Sasuke não seja tímido,não há nada de ruim em ser '_'gay'',_e pode se abrir comigo,é realmente difícil assumir ser homossexual,mas veja eu e o "Juugo'' estamos super bem.

- _E-__**U**__ N-Ã-O S-O-U __**G-A-Y**__. _-Soletrou o Uchiha tentando não perder o fio de paciência que lhe restava.

_-_Tudo bem Sasuke,se você não está preparado pra _assumir_,eu vou entender.- Falou compreensivo -Eu já vou Sasu. -Suigetsu se encaminhou a porta. - Ah e mais uma coisa, não faça nada que eu não _faria_. - Suigetsu deu mais uma piscadela desaparecendo de vista,deixando um Sasuke perplexo pra trás.

- Sasuke. -Chamou alguém ás suas costas,era Naruto já adequadamente vestido em uma camisa pólo branca e uma calça jeans básica,o Uzumaki estavá visivelmente corado. - Desculpe-me por aparecer daquele modo,é que realmente havia me esquecido da mala, e achei que não tinha ninguém na sala.

-Tudo bem Naruto. - Falou o Uchiha por fim,o Uchiha não repreenderia o loiro até porque vê-lo daquele modo,com os cabelos loiros molhados,rosto corado. - Foi uma visão tentadora.

-Sasuke? -Perguntou Naruto vendo que o Uchiha não respondia,foi em grande constrangimento que o Uchiha desfez da visão de um Naruto semi-nu em sua cama.

''Eu não posso pensar esse tipo de _**coisa**_" -tentou o moreno inutilmente afastar tais pensamentos.

***

Sakura e Ino aproveitavam ás horas de decanço por sinal cada vez mais raras ambas recostada nas cadeiras.

-Ei vocês duas. - Chamou uma voz bem conhecida.

-ITACHIII! - berrou as duas assustadas.

-Eu quero saber o porque dessa folga toda? - Falou sarcástico. - Que eu saiba eu não pago-as para ficar sem fazer nada.

-Desculpe Senhor Uchiha. -Falaram as duas em uníssono.

-Sakura está tudo pronto?

-Sim Senhor! -Afirmou a roséa.

-Certo então qualquer coisa estarei em minha sala. -Falou o Moreno abrindo a porta de sua sala.

***

Itachi estavá recostado na sua poltrona,tudo estavá pronto para tão esperada reunião,olhou o rélogio eram 7:30,e provavelmente Sasuke e o sócio já deviam estar chegando,Itachi olhou sem interesse para a janela que mostrava uma paisagem de concreto,algo o estava incomodando,estavá tudo _**calmo**_ demais.

**Continua...**

**N/Autora:**Olá a todos que estão acompanhando a fic "O novo sócio do papai" eu queria realmente pedir desculpas pela demora da atualiazação,a minha vida tá uma super correria ¬¬,mas finalmente consegui postar esse capitulo :D. viva \o/

**Resposta das Reviews.**

**Eduardo-chan** : Obrigado,espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Kumagae-Sama**:Realmente Ita/Sai é supremo. Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Larii chan****:**Obrigada pelo seu review,Larii chan e ai esta a continuação.

**Kuchiki Rin**:Itachi é um sádico por isso que adoro ele ;D. E deu pra perceber que o Sasu-chan tá me saindo um pervetido XD,pobre que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Sir Ezquisitoh**** :**Bom ai está a continuação espero que goste**. :D**

**loveDeidara** : Espero que goste² :D!

**sango7higurashi**:Itachi torturador é tudo de bom _;D.__**  
**_

**silvia:**Espero que tenha gostado!

**Lyra Kaulitz'**:Realmente o Naru-chan é o uke mais mordível de todos,que o diga o Sasuke,eu também acho o Naruto devê ter uma bundona e acho que o'Sasuke' não vai conseguir se segurar por muito tempo.;D (fato) ,espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo**.**

**Yanka's**** :**Ai está continuação espero que goste =D

_____-______

Agradeço a todos que mandaram Review e que favoritaram a fic espero que tenham achado legal esse capitulo

_e por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review,**__por um mundo melhor mande __**review**__ =3_


	5. Trégua

******O novo sócio do papai**

**__**

**___________**

Capítulo 5 – Trégua

_____________

__

-Sakura não seja chata né – Falou a Yamanaka – Vamos sair hoje abriu uma boate super legal chamada Akatsuki.

- Eu chata?Se toca né porquinha!E eu não iria com você! - Rebateu a Haruno,ambas tão absortas na dicussão que nem perceberam alguém falar .

-Onde é a sala de reuniões? - Perguntou um homem de cara ameaçadora as duas,de fato não podia negar-se que ele era bonito,ruivo de olhos verdes,trajando um terno discreto,de cor escura mais muito elegante,segurando uma maletá preta de marca o que significava que era riquissímo já que só a maletá devia custar dois meses de salário das duas juntas, e ele tinha uma estranha tatuagem com o kanji "Amor" em sua testa.

- O senhor é? - Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabaku no Gaara. - Falou em um tom sério.

- E a sala no começo do corredor. - Falou Ino em um tom de voz doce. - Se o senhor quiser _eu posso acompanha-lo_. - Insinuou-se.

-Não Obrigado eu acho sozinho. - Virou as costas indo em direção a sala de reuniões sem prestar a miníma atenção na Yamanaka.

- Pelo jeito levou um fora em porquinha. - Riu a Haruno. - Ele nem olhou pra você.

- Olha quem fala?Você vive se jogando para cima do Sasuke e ele nem ao menos sorriu para você,eu pelo menos desencanei, e 'tô procurando companhia enquanto você está ai sofrendo que essa obsessão achando que algum dia ele vai olhar pra você.

-Chega Ino! - Gritou a rósea indo em direção do banheiro com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sakura abriu a torneira da pia deixa-no a água cair em suas mãos lavando-as ao rosto,Sakura respirou fundo não podia ficar abalada com que Ino disse,afinal ela sabia que o dia Sasuke a notaria e ambos se casariam e ela viveria feliz para sempre com seu "_ Principe Encantado_".

Por que ninguém entendia que ela não tinha uma obsessão,ela o amava,e ele era tudo para ela,isso séria uma obsessão?Fazer de tudo para que a pessoa que você ama te note é uma obsessão?Deixar tudo por aquela pessoa não era uma prova de amor?Sakura sabia que podia ter se tornado algo além de secretária,sempre fora inteligente uma das melhores da sala,se tornou secretária quando soube que trabalharia para ele,isso não torna seu amor verdadeiro?

Sakura se recompos tinha que voltar ao seu posto e não daria trela para as bobagens de Ino.

***

Sai estava concentrado em uma das telas na qual,estava terminando,ele podia jurar que era uma de suas telas mais bonitas,provavelmente quando estivesse pronta valeria alguns millhares de dólares.

Um fato ótimo para qualquer pintor,mas não para Sai,ninguém entendia muito bem suas pinturas,ás pessoas achavam que a pintura era amostra de emoções,fortes como amor ou odio,mais era realmente ao contrário as pinturas eram mais puro Auto-Retrato de seu pintor,sim uma pintura que mostrava o vazio, mas não essa ultíma pintura,pois ela era a obra prima de Sai,a mistura de desejo carnal,paixão,ódio,melancolia e amor.

O seu mais profundo eu estava escancarado para quem olha-se para aquela pintura,e Sai sabia da inspiração que o fez faze-la era somente _ele_.

***

- Naruto cuidado com o carro! - Sasuke se perguntava como fora deixar alguém "baka" como Naruto dirigir seu carro,era realmente loucura,sim Sasuke sabia que estava perdendo o "Juizo" mas o Uzumaki tinha poder de convencimento muito grande.

"_Sasuke por favor deixa eu dirigir seu carro,por favor,por favor._..." E Sasuke claramente disse um **N-Ã**-**O **soletrado mas que não foi suficiente para calar a boca de Naruto. "_Por Favor_" e uma carinha fofo e mais uns 50 "por favores"que Sasuke aceitou aquela tamanha locura,com tanto que Naruto para-se de ficar repetindo aquilo.

-Nossa Sasuke seu carro é uma _super máquina em_! - Falou o loiro maravilhado,de fato aquele carro era super veloz,Naruto estava com saudades de dirigir carros assim. - Vira á direita?

-Sim.

-Você é um cara de poucas palavras _né – _Constatou Naruto,Sasuke era muito calado, Naruto se perguntava se já ouvira Sasuke falar uma frase inteira,já que este só lhe fala-ra em monossílabos.

- É preferivel ser uma pessoa que fale pouco a uma que só fale idiotices como você. – Sasuke deu um sorrizinho torto e concluiu. - Dobe.

- Eu sou mais ser falante do que um "Teme" sem graça como você! - Rebateu Naruto visivelmente irritado tentado dirigir enquanto falava com aquele "baka". - E não sabia que esse era jeito de se tratar um sócio Sasuke. - Falou sarcasticamente.

- Não é jeito de se tratar Sócios e sim "U_sura_tonkachi" feito você. - Sasuke deu mais um sorrizinho de canto,era realmente ótimo provocar aquele "Dobe".

- Quem você chamou de "U_sura_tonkachi"em! O que seu pai iria falar quando souber que o filho dele trata os sócios desse jeito? - Falou Irônico. - Eu não gostaria que ele fica-se sabendo. - O loiro deu um sorrizinho vitoríoso para o Uchiha,e depois voltou rápidamente a olhar a estrada.

- Sabia que chantagem é crime?

- Sim! E você sabia que difamação também é? - Riu o loiro.

- Hum vejo que você não é tão _idiota_ né.

-E eu,vejo que você fala mais de que monossílabos. - Riu. - Bom que tal uma trégua?

-Hum.. - Sasuke pensou um pouco. - Aceito.

-Que bom. - Naruto virou-se para o moreno e sorriu,Sasuke também sorriu mesmo que fosse um sorriso de canto,isso durou poucos minutos até Sasuke perceber que Naruto não estava olhando a estrada.

- Dobee! Olhe a estrada.

- Teme não me chame de Dobe. - Ambos se perguntavam até quando duraria aquela relativa "paz".

***

Sai ainda olhava a sua obra terminada,distraidamente até sentir seu celular vibar no bolso.

- Mochi Mochi.

- E ai Sai tudo bem?

- Sim,Kiba-kun e com você?

- Tô bem,ah fiquei sabendo que o Naruto voltou,o Shikamaru me ligou.

- É eu pedi pra ele te avisar,e ele me disse "_Sai você é um problemático que fica me dando trabalho_" - Kiba deu uma risada.

- Isso é bem tipico dele!

- Verdade – Concluiu Sai. - E mais agora que Temari disse que os irmãos dela estão vindo.

- O Shikamaru 'tá quase maluco,pelo que ele me disse que um dos irmãos dela e ciumento demais um cara chamado Gaara, o outro ele disse que e mais calmo,um tal de Kankuro mas então eu te liguei pra saber o que nós vamos fazer,o Shikamaru disse pra mim que nós no reunirimos para ir no Ichiraku Ramen e eu acredito que isso seja ideia do Naruto né?

- Sim.

- Mas bem eu conversei com Shikamaru,e eu acho que e muito pouco isso só ir comer "ramen",e eu não sei se você está sabendo mais abriu uma boate chamada "Akatsuki" pelo que tão falando e realmente boa. - Falou Kiba Animado.

- "Akatsuki"? - Sai pensou por um momento. - Sim eu ouvir dizer que é boa,mas a gente precisa ainda comprar as entradas.

- Não se preocupe já está tudo certo,o Lee disse que o Gai consegue as entradas pra gente,ao que parece o Gai era um dos cordenadores do evento.

- Otímo então,só que vamos fazer uma surpresa pro Naruto-kun.

- Sim ele nem vai saber que estaremos levando ele.

- Uhum .- Concordou Sai.

- Então Tchau Sai nos vemos depois!

- Ok,Tchau. - E desligou o celular. "Agora parece que terei que fazer uma mudanças de planos para hoje a noite,espero que Itachi-san não fique bravo"

***

- Chegamos e com _tempo de sobra '_tte bayo! - Concluiu o loiro olhando o rélogio.

- Sim. -Afirmou Sasuke sem animo. - Vai ficar ai olhando "Dobe"?

- Teme! -Gritou Naruto fazendo um bico se encaminhou para entrada sendo acompanhado pelo Uchiha.

-Olá Senhor Uchiha Sasuke e Senhor? - Perguntou a recepcionista.

-Uzumaki Naruto mas pode me chamar apenas de Naruto _sim - _Sorriu o Loiro.

A recepcionista ganhou um ligeiro rubor na face. - O senhor Fagaku Uchiha os esperam.

- Naruto. - Chamou Sasuke ao perceber o olhar da recepcionista para o loiro. - Vem logo Dobe.

- Já vou Teme! - A recepcionista olhou para Sasuke visivelmente irritado algo que ela nunca tinha visto muito menos ele sorri mesmo que seja de canto para o tal "Naruto" será que?....

***

Naruto e Sasuke entraram no elevador é este parou no andar correspondente a sala da presidência.

- Olha só meu querido ototô,e nosso ilustre sócio! - Naruto Sorriu.

- Humph.

Todos passaram pelo corredor,onde Itachi parou na frente das secretárias. A Haruno com olhos brilhando ao ver seu querido chefinho Uchiha Sasuke ali parado do lado de um homem loiro que Sakura não sabia bem quem seria mais não lhe importava,o que deixava mais triste é que Sasuke ao menos a olhará enquanto estava lá falando com aquele homem,não que Sakura senti-se ciumes de homens com Sasuke afinal esse nunca se mostrou ser "Gay" mas era estranha a forma que ambos estavam conversando Sakura podia Jurar que viu um meio sorriso na cara fechada de Sasuke.

- Todos já chegaram? - Perguntou Itachi a Ino,que apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.- Ainda Falta o Kakashi e um dos sócios cancelou o compromisso disse que não poderia ir hoje mas deixou uma representante.

- Hum ótimo. - Itachi olhou para trás Sasuke e Naruto parados atrás. - Avise a Oto-san que o sócio chegou.

-Não é preciso me avisar Itachi. - Falou o homem atrás de si. - Você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto em realmente você se parece com Minato,prazer Fagaku Uchiha. - Levantou a mão em cumprimento.

- Uzumaki Naruto prazer em conhece-lo. - Sorriu.

**Continua......**

**N/Autora:**Olá a todos que estão acompanhando a fic "O novo sócio do papai" eu queria realmente pedir desculpas pela demora da atualiazação,mas esse capítulo foi bem complicado :D.... Mas para compensar a Sakura sofreu háháhá*Risadas Maligna* próximo capitulo o pessoal da Aka vai aparecer incluído Madara-Sama *desmaia* e o Orochimaru que sumiram nesse capitulo. Bom Gaara-sama apareceu *0* e deu um fora na Ino \o/

**Resposta das Reviews.**

**Kuchiki Rin:**Espero que tenha gostado viu,realmente o Naruto-chan ainda não sabe do Sai,só quero ver como vai ser a reação dele :D.

**julythereza**: Obrigada por favoritar a fic,e por fazer a autora baka feliz :D,espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Kumagae-Sama**: O Sasuke não consegue mais esconder mesmo,até a Recepcionista já tá sabendo =),espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**sango7higurashi**: Que pena que você não gosta de Ita/Sai,mas eu acho legal Ita/Dei também XD,o Suigetsu e tudo próximo capitulo ele vai aparecer \o/viva,espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:Obrigada pelo elogio *envergonhada* espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.E o Sasu-chan já sentindo ciumes do loiro coitado dele no próximo capítulo *Risadas Malignas ²*

**Renii-chan**:Com certeza é ;D Sasuke safadinho adoro *0*,espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**PsychO.x:** Desculpe pela demora,mas ai está o capítulo espero que goste :D.

**Lety^^ :**Obrigada pelo elogio,espero que goste desse capítulo . ;D

**takahashi: **Espero que goste desse capítulo

* * *

AGORA UM** merchandising **básico,leiam minha nova fic o nome dela é** The Dark Romance,**é yaoi "Obvio" ;D é Sasu/Naru \o/ é de vam...... leiam :D

pronto agora chega de marketing. ;D

* * *

Agradeço a todos que mandaram Review e que favoritaram a fic espero que tenham achado legal esse capitulo

_OBS:Descupem alguns erros que possa aparecer na fic ¬¬ sempre escapa um._

_E por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review,**__por um mundo melhor mande __**review**__ =3_


End file.
